


Cherry

by tiesklainebowties



Category: Glee
Genre: Blaine Anderson & Santana Lopez Friendship, Blaine Anderson & Tina Cohen-Chang Friendship, Drag Queen Kurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Kurt Hummel & Artie Abrams Friendship, M/M, NY!klaine, drag queen!Kurt, new york klaine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 18:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13910172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiesklainebowties/pseuds/tiesklainebowties
Summary: Blaine Anderson meets confident, beautiful and popular drag queen named Cherry. Comes out that the man behind Cherry isn't that confident after all.





	1. Epilogue

It could have been a love story. Or that's what Blaine Anderson's best friend Tina Cohen-Chang always said. Still, it wasn't. It wasn't even a crush, not really. Still, sometimes without even noticing it, Blaine stared a lot at this boy. Blaine didn't know him. He didn't even know his name. He just found the other boy so beautiful that he couldn't stare at him.  
It was Blaine's junior year at Dalton Academy. He usually hangs out in this coffee shop called Lima Bean with his friends Tina and Santana who goes to Dalton's sister school: Crawford Country Day.   
Blaine didn't mean to stare but... How could you not? The boy he was staring... was gorgeous. Usually, he was alone. Couple tables away from Blaine's table. Drinking coffee, reading Vogue and eating cherry pie. And sometimes he had company, a kid in a wheelchair. Blaine found himself smiling when he saw that completely strange boy smiling to something that the kid in the wheelchair said. Blaine knew that this kid didn't go to Dalton since he wasn't wearing a uniform but wore some outrageous and stylish outfits. And also, Anderson would have remembered that face even if he would have a tiny sight of it. Yes, Blaine used way much of his time staring at him while he was in Lima Bean but who would blame him?  
Santana was the first one who noticed Blaine's admiration for a strange boy.  
"Oooh, I see our little Anderson eye-fucking that Lady Lips over there", Santana smirked when she noticed Blaine's soft smile.  
"What, who?" Tina exclaimed and turned around to see who Santana was talking about.  
"What? No, no! I'm not eye-fucking anyone!" Blaine tried to defend himself but the girls didn't care. They were too busy checking out the stranger their best friend had been looking. You know, with that eye.  
"Oh, the one who is sitting with that wheelchair kid?" Tina asked and Santana nodded.  
"Mmm, just that one. Damn, he screams rainbows and unicorns."  
"I have no idea what you guys are talking about", Blaine mumbled.  
"Save the grab, Blaine. You've been so into staring at him that your coffee is probably colder than my heart. Go talk to him!" Santana told him. "There's no way he could resist your stupidly charming smirk and that gel helmet."  
"Yeah! I need a new love story to cheer on to!" Tina continued.  
"There's no way that a guy like him would never be interested in me anyways", Blaine finally admitted. "He is so gorgeous."  
"You're gorgeous too, Blaine!" Tina tried.  
"Yeah, if I were him I would totally want to tap that sweet ass of yours", Santana teased and took a sip of her coffee. "But it's up to you if you don't want to take a taste of that sweet ass."  
Blaine knew that the girls were right. He really wanted to talk to that amazingly gorgeous boy but he just couldn't. He was way too gorgeous, way too beautiful.

\---

"Y'know, I might be wrong", Artie Abrams started and looked to his friend Kurt. "But there's a boy who is been staring at ya for forever now. I mean, I don't know that well, but that guy is pretty fly, yo."  
"What?" Kurt said and looked around. "Who?"  
"A boy in a uniform sits with two girls..."  
"Oh, that..." Kurt sighed and started to read his Vogue again. "He could be staring at you, Arthur."  
"C'mon, man! He's totally not!"  
Kurt rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Really don't think so. Besides, he has way too much hair gel and that uniform is tacky."  
"Yeah right. Ya know I know you're lying. I know you're all soft on 'dis kinda stuff."  
Kurt secretly smiled. Artie was right. The boy looked nice. Very nice. Like, a boyfriend material.  
"He probably has a boyfriend."  
"Why would he be looking at you like that, huh?" Artie smirked and Kurt wanted to slap him.   
"Maybe he likes my new Marc Jacobs boots. That doesn't mean that he likes the way that I look."  
"Why you're trying to beat yourself like that, Kurtsie? If I were gay I would totally tap you."  
Kurt smiled at his friend but still shook his head. "You're spoiling me, Abrams. Why won't you use all that energy for getting me another piece of cherry pie instead of trying to get me a boyfriend."  
"But why wouldn't ya like to have a boyfriend? Always when I'm tired to play Halo with Finn and come to find you, you're always watching those romantic movies and drooling over Henry Grant. You clearly want a boyfriend."  
"Hugh Grant. And I don't have time for boys anyways. I just want to get by my senior year and get to New York with you. Now, go get my another piece of cherry pie!"  
"Ya realize you're commanding a boy in a wheelchair?" Artie frowned.  
"Shut up, Abrams or you'll be wheeling home", Kurt teased. As Artie went to get Kurt his cherry pie, Kurt looked at the boy Artie was talking about. He was talking to his friends about something which seemed to get him frustrated. Kurt sighed. Artie was right, he really wanted to talk to him. But he didn't feel beautiful. And he really wanted to feel beautiful.


	2. Chapter 1

2 years later.

Blaine was laying in his bed and reading a book. It was Friday night and he was happy he finally had some free time for himself. He hadn't gotten any work from NYU this week which shocked him. Blaine didn't complain though. He was happy he just could read his favorite book and forget all about school and stress. Or that's what he thought.  
Santana ran to Blaine's room showing off her outfit. Blaine frowned and glanced at his friend who was also his roommate.  
"I thought we had rules here", he pointed out. "Like knocking before walking into someone else's room."  
"Please, I'm way too badass for that", Santana rolled his eyes. "What do you think of my outfit?"  
Blaine took a proper look at his friend's outfit. She was wearing a tight leopard printed top and tight red skirt. Her dark hair was free and wavy. She looked good. Blaine could see that she really wanted to get laid.  
"It's good, I guess. Good luck trying to find some chick tonight", Blaine said and continued to read his book but Santana didn't leave.  
"Is there something else you need to ask?"  
Santana smirked. "You know, this night isn't about me getting laid."  
"Oh? Is it about Tina? I thought she was dating that Tim guy?"  
"Please, we both know that guy is gay with a capital G."  
Blaine chuckled. "True."  
"But no, this night isn't about Cohen-Chang either."  
"Oh?" Blaine started to have very bad feeling about this.  
"We are going to Barracuda Lounge."  
"That's... That's a gay bar", Blaine said slowly.  
"Yup", Tina walked in wearing a hot pink dress. "Because you, Blainey-Days, are going to get laid."  
Blaine shook his head. "No, no, no", he refused. "I really just want to stay home and read and relax. I really don't want to go anywhere tonight."  
Santana rolled her eyes. "Oh c'mon, Anderson! It's your first free night since forever and you want to stay home and read? My Abuela's weekend stories are way more interesting than yours. You are boring!"  
Tina agreed. "You haven't dated anyone in years!"  
Blaine put his book away. "That's because guys in New York don't like 'clingy' personalities like me."  
Santana shook her head and sat next to Blaine. "Princess Valley, you don't have to find your prince tonight. Just take some sweet piece of ass and have fun. You deserve it."  
"Yeah! And it's been so long since you have gone out with us!"  
Blaine wondered for a minute. Could it hurt that much just to live a little? Girls were right. He had become boring. But he had a great reason for not dating.  
Blaine Anderson is romantic. He doesn't fool around. He's not that kind of guy who does one-night-stands or just has sex just because it feels good. There have to be feelings involved. Deep feelings. Apparently, almost every guy in New York is exactly the opposite of that. Or those guys who Blaine has dated. They always said that Blaine was clingy just because he liked to do stuff like serve breakfast to bed, hold hands and have late night walks on Central Park.  
But still, would it hurt that much to have fun just for one night? And he had heard that Barracuda Lounge was actually a very cool bar.  
"Ok, I'm in!" Blaine finally told and girls cheered.  
"Yes! Yes!" Tina was excited.  
"I'm going to help you decide what to wear!" Santana sing-songed. "But for the love of God, don't wear a bowtie!"  
"What, why?"  
"Just don't", Tina shook her head.  
"I'm going to wear a bowtie and I'm not probably gonna get myself laid. I just wanna have fun with you guys."  
"Okay, that's good enough for me", Tina shrugged.  
"Let's see what our Princess says after couple Mimosas", Santana pointed out before they started to find a perfect outfit for Blaine - with a bowtie of course.

\---

Blaine, Tina, and Santana were sitting by bar desk couple hours later. They had ordered drinks and just looking around. Many men were staring at Blaine which made him very uncomfortable. He could see the lust in their eyes which he didn't like.  
Tina was frustrated. She clearly wanted some attention after she had told to Blaine and Santana how she had broken up with Tim because he turned out to be gay.  
"He thought all the time that we weren't dating!" Tina exclaimed. "He thought we were just very close friends who sometimes held hands and shared a few kisses. Seriously, men in New York are so weird!"  
Blaine and especially Santana had very hard time not to judge her too hard about dating another gay dude - again.  
"Why is nobody staring at me and Santana?" Tina was little tipsy.  
"Maybe, just maybe because this is a gay bar", Blaine laughed.  
"Yeah, Cohen-Chang. Don't you even dare to try to hit up anyone here? You've had crushes on gay men good enough", Santana stated.  
"Okay, I haven't had so many crushes on gay men in my life. Tim was just... One little exception", Tina frowned.  
"Yeah right", Santana and Blaine laughed.  
"Let's drop it!" Tina clapped her hands together. "This place is full! And everybody is lurking close to the stage. What's going on?"  
"Some drag queen is going to perform tonight. Her name is Cherry. What I've heard she is THE queen of New York City. She doesn't even lip sync, she sings!" Santana told her eyes glowing.  
"Hold up, since when have you been obsessed with drag queens, Santana?" Blaine laughed at misbelieve and shook his head. "Please don't tell me that you watch RuPaul's Drag Race or something like that..."  
"Of course I do! Seeing men in dresses strangely turns me on. And the winner gets hundred thousand dollars. I'm totally into that. You should try it sometimes, Princess."  
"Absolutely no."  
"Ooh, Blaine in drag. That's something I would love to see!" Tina purred and took a sip of her drink. "But I really want to see that Cherry. C'mon guys, let's get closer to the stage."  
The group ordered new drinks. Tina ordered a beer, so did Santana but then she said: "Hey, make also Long Island Icetea to my cute friend right here."  
"Whoa, what are you doing?" Blaine hissed at his friend.  
"Please, you've been sipping that same beer all night when I've drunk five and Tina have drunk probably dozens. Just take the drink I am paying for you and let's go to enjoy the drag show."  
"Fine", Blaine shook his head and went to sit with girls closer to the stage. A man walked to the stage and said to the microphone: "Ladies, gentlemen and everyone in between, let's introduce our favorite queen to the stage... Cherry!"  
The crowd went wild. All these gay men shouting and cheering. Blaine was amazed. Why were these people so excited about seeing a drag queen perform? Soon, Blaine realized why.

\---

Kurt Hummel loves performing. The stage, the spotlight and every single pair of eyes in the room on him make him feel amazing. Like he had died and had come to heaven. Not that Kurt believes in God though, because he doesn't.  
But still, performing. Kurt didn't care if it was just in a little bar like Barracuda Lounge or a class in NYADA. Every stage where he performs feels like home. It's just him, his voice and... his drag. Yes. Kurt is a drag queen. His drag name is Cherry because he was... and still is, obsessed with cherry pie. The deal is that sure, Kurt loves performing. He just doesn't perform as Kurt Hummel. He performs as Cherry. Luckily he had been given a permission to go school in NYADA as Cherry. Kurt loves being Cherry. Cherry is beautiful, confident and popular. Everything Kurt Hummel isn't and desperately wants to be.  
Still, almost every Friday Cherry performs in Barracuda Lounge and that Friday wasn't an exception. Cherry had her blonde wig, black eyeliner, red lipstick, high heels and short white dress with pearl embroidery on and she was waiting for her turn to go to perform.  
Cherry still got little scared before performing. Even in drag, she had little Kurt inside of him yelling: "You're going to fail!" She just tried to push those feelings aside. Even if she'd fail everyone would still love her. She's Cherry. Everybody loves Cherry.  
"Ladies, gentlemen and everyone in between, let's introduce our favorite queen to the stage... Cherry!"  
She pulled a wide smile to her face, pranced to the stage and soon was drowning in applause. She took a deep breath and took a position.  
"The French are glad to die for love..." 

\---

"You were amazing!" Artie cheered as he wheeled into Kurt's dressing room after the show.  
"Thank you!" Kurt sing-songed ripping his lashes off. As much as he loves being Cherry, taking off his make-up feels amazing. Kurt turned to his friend in a wheelchair and smiled. "Thanks for coming every time."  
"Of course!" Artie smiled. "Though it gets little annoying when men here tries to hit me up. It's flattering too, but I'm little tired of explaining myself being here all the time."  
"Everybody just loves that nerdy thing you have going on. Nerds are really in right now", Kurt smirked. "And they just like the idea of them riding you."  
"Shut up already!"  
Kurt shook his head still laughing a little when he is wiping his make-up away. "Just put on a sign "I'm straight" or something on, I don't know."  
Artie hummed approvingly. "By the way, you have no idea who I saw on the crowd today!"  
"Liza Minnelli?"  
"What? No! The Hair Gel."  
Kurt's heart almost missed a beat. "What the hell are you talking about?" he tried but Artie wheeled right next to him.  
"You know who I'm talking about. Back in Ohio, in Lima Bean. The boy who couldn't take his eyes off you everytime we were there. You couldn't take your eyes off him either!"  
Kurt allowed himself to smile a little. "Does he still have a crazy amount of hair gel?"  
"I thought you didn't remember him."  
Kurt shot his best bitch glare towards Artie.  
"Yes, he does", Artie finally told him.  
"Huh, small world", Kurt noted and went to the bathroom to wash his face and change his clothes.  
"Is that all you have to say?" Artie yelled behind the door.  
"What?" Kurt yelled back in confusion and splashed water on his face.  
"I mean, you two were totally drooling on each other back in high school but you two never talked! And now he just saw one of your shows and lemme tell ya, he was pretty impressed!"  
"How can you know that?" Kurt asked as he took his clothes and pattings off and switched into sweatpants and Artie's old Starwars T-shirt. What, he liked to get comfortable after the show!  
"I just mean that you should go talk to him! This can't be a coincidence. I really think this is..."  
Kurt opened the door. "What? Faith?" he laughed and went to pack his stuff so they could go home.  
"Exactly!" Artie still tried to convince his friend to go to talk to the secret admirer.  
Kurt rolled his eyes. "Pleeease, since when have you believed in faith?"  
"I don't know, since now! Kurt, I know you really want to, you just don't have the courage to."  
Kurt sighed and pushed his things into his bag. "I really don't want any kind of romance in my life right now."  
"Oh really? In that case, why you always watch those silly romantic movies, eat ice cream and cry?" Artie teased.  
"First of all, I don't cry! At least everytime. Second of all, that doesn't make any sense! You like Starwars but you probably don't want to be that... bear!"  
"Chewbacca?" Artie tilted his head, holding a laugh.  
"Yeah?"  
"Well actually, Chewbacca isn't a bear, it's..."  
Kurt just had to interrupt: "You think I really care?"  
Artie laughed a little. "Kurt, I just want you to be happy, that's all."  
"You make me happy."  
"You know that's not what I mean."  
Kurt smiled a little. "I know. I just want to go home now and be with my best friend."  
"Fine, but this ain't over, Hummel."  
"Oh, it sure is Abrams. Let's go home."


	3. Chapter 2

"Good morning, sunshine", Tina screamed and jumped into Blaine's bed. Blaine moaned and pulled the blanket over his head.  
"Fuck off, Cohen-Chang", he muttered.  
"Oh no! You and I are going to have some lady talk", the girl giggled. Blaine frowned.  
"Where is Santana? I thought annoying Blaine in the morning when he is having the worst hangover was her job."  
"She went to somebody's place last night."  
"How a lesbian could find someone from a gay bar to spend a night with?"  
"Enough about Santana, let's talk about you!"  
Blaine rolled his eyes and pulled the blanket away from his face.  
"What about me? Oh no, what did I do?"  
"Well, you didn't do anything", Tina seemed disappointed. "But I wish you would have."  
Blaine looked at his friend. "What do you mean?"  
Tina laughed a little and rolled her eyes. "What do you remember from last night exactly?"  
Blaine sat up and rubbed his forehead. "Well, we got into the bar. We drank beer. Santana ordered me that strong drink. We... Started to watch that drag queen perform." What Blaine remembered about the drag queen's performance... She was great. A smile appeared on his face.  
"Yeees, the drag queen", Tina purred. "You were crazy about her! You were drooling during the entire show!"  
"I was not!"  
"You were! And after the show, you went on and on about how amazing she sounded and how brilliant the mash-up of Diamonds Are a Girl's Bestfriend and Material Girl is and how much you wanted to touch her and kiss her..."  
"Okay, enough already!" Blaine interrupted. "Please say I didn't do anything stupid!"  
"You didn't, unless if anytime when some guy even looked at you, you screamed, "I want to fuck Cherry!" is stupid for you. I think it was pretty hilarious", Tina had a playful smile on her face.  
"I did that?" Blaine was ashamed.  
"You did. So, are you going back next Friday?"  
"Why would I do that?" Blaine laughed, confused.  
"Umm, because of Cherry? Isn't that obvious?" Tina rolled her eyes like she was thinking that Blaine was absolutely stupid. Well, she really thought that Blaine was being a complete idiot.  
"I'm not into drag queens."  
"Last night you were."  
Blaine shook his head. "Anyways, where is Santana?"  
"She went home with the bartender from Barracuda."  
"I can't believe her!" Blaine laughed at misbelieve.  
"Me neither. Get up, I made you pancakes."  
"Don't tell Tana, but you're absolutely my favorite when I'm having a hangover."  
"You're not supposed to have favorites!" Tina exclaimed dramatically. "But I know."

\---

Meanwhile, Kurt was making breakfast in the kitchen when Artie wheeled in, yawning.  
"Good morning, Arthur!" Kurt smiled. "I'm making pancakes!"  
"Oh my God, I love ya so much right now I don't even mind you calling me Arthur", the other man moaned.  
"I know, I'm pretty awesome."  
Artie rolled his eyes but he agreed. It's nice not to have to do breakfast for himself every morning because Kurt is doing it for him. Happily even. Artie wheeled himself by the table and poured himself a cup of coffee. "So, are you ready to talk about The Hair Gel?"  
Kurt placed a plate of pancakes in front of Artie. "Please stop calling him The Hair Gel."  
"What else am I suppose to call him? I don't know his name!"  
Kurt sat across Artie. "We shouldn't call him anything. We shouldn't be talking about him at all."  
"Kuuuurt."  
"Artie."  
Artie shook his head. "This is getting so frustrating."  
"I agree", Kurt tilted his head. "I don't get why you're so obsessed with me getting a boyfriend!"  
"Because you need a man in your life!"  
"I have plenty of men in my life! You, my dad, Finn..." Kurt tried to confess Artie and took a sip of his coffee.  
"But you don't have sex with us."  
Kurt almost choke. "Oh my god, is that what this all is about? Sex?"  
"It's a normal human need, yo! When was the last time you got some?" Artie had a poker face when Kurt was struggling not to blush.  
"I'm not talking about this with you!"  
"Who would you talk about it then if not with me?"  
Kurt couldn't even get hurt by that because it was true. He really didn't have any other friends than Artie. But it was okay, he didn't need anyone else.  
"Good point", he slowly nodded. "Okay, look. You know about my..."  
"Insecurities?"  
Kurt bit his lip. "Yeah. I'm just not ready to... Date anyone."  
"Okay, I get that. I really do. But you just need to... I don't know. Be brave!" Artie smiled. "Just try to find someone who you could have fun with. Someone who could help you with your insecurities! Someone..."  
"Gay?"  
"Yeah! Someone who would show you how great you are! Because Kurt, you are amazing!"  
Kurt wanted to cry. Artie was the best friend in the entire world.  
"As much as I appreciate this, it's way too heavy to talk about in morning", Kurt smiled. "But thank you, Artie. I love you."  
"I love you too. Just... think about it, okay?"  
"I will."

\---

Blaine was excited about Friday night. Tina was right. He was already crazy about Cherry. The way she carried herself on stage, her confidence was amazing! He had decided to go to Barracuda Lounge again if Cherry happened to perform there again. He didn't mention it to Santana and Tina though because what kind of show would that cause. Oh, Lord.  
Blaine was humming when he was putting on his fancy I'm-going-out-bowtie. He probably wouldn't get a chance to talk to Cherry but he wanted to make sure that if he would, he would look as good as possible.  
Santana walked by Blaine's room but after seeing what Blaine was doing, she stopped. "Woah, why are you wearing your fancy I'm-going-out-bowtie?!"  
"What? I don't have I'm-going-out-bowtie, what the hell are you talking about?" Blaine blushed.  
"Tina, Blaine is wearing his I'm-going-out-bowtie!" Santana shouted.  
"What?" Tina's voice echoed from her room. "Is he going somewhere?" Soon, Tina was also standing by Blaine's room.  
"No, no! I'm not! Go away", Blaine tried to shut his door.  
"Oh my God, you're going to Barracuda! You're going to see Cherry!" Tina realized and Santana gasped.  
"And you didn't tell us!"  
Blaine sighed. He had lost this fight. "Yes", he confessed. "I'm going to Barracuda."  
"Alone? Why don't you want us to come with you?" Santana asked.  
"Because bad stuff happens when I go to bar with you two."  
"You're wrong!" Santana exclaimed.  
"You know what, Tana", Tina said to her friend. "Let's just be happy about this. Our Blainey-Days is going out! We didn't even have to force him into it! I call it progress."  
Santana wondered for a while. "You know what, you're right Tina! Let's let our Princess have fun."  
"The way you talk about me sounds like I'm your child and it's creeping me out. Can you just go now?"  
The girls laughed. "Yeah, sure", Santana shrugged.  
"Have fun, Blainey-Days!"

\---

"I'm so sorry I can't come to watch your show tonight, Kurtsie", Artie apologized as he watched Kurt packing his stuff ready for his show in Barracuda. Artie was sad he couldn't go, but he had a meeting with one girl Julie from the film school. They were making a movie together and that Friday was the only day that week when Julie had time to meet up.  
"It's fine, Artie. You come every Friday, one night without you isn't going to kill me", Kurt smiled as he brushed his wig.  
"But I know how important this drag thing is to you. I want to support you."  
"And you do. And I know how important directing is to you. I can't wait to see the movie you're working on."  
"Can't wait for you to see it either."  
"I'm going now, boo", Kurt said after a while and took his bags.  
"Okay, break a leg, Kurtsie and kill them with your amazingness!"  
Kurt was so grateful he had a friend like Artie. Actually, Artie was probably the only close friend Kurt has had in his life. Although, how these two got so close was pretty awkward...

\---  
It was Kurt's senior year. He had just started to do drag. If you could even call what Kurt did drag. He didn't have a lot of make-up or girl clothes because of c'mon. How could he possibly buy things like that in Lima, Ohio without anyone paying attention? Only things he had was some random make-up items he had been stealing from Carol, his stepmom or Rachel, his stepbrother's girlfriend. He didn't feel good about it, but seriously, what else could have he done? All his dresses were his mother's old which he had gotten from the boxes on attic while his dad was at work.  
In the privacy of his own room, he sometimes did make-up and dressed in his mother's dresses. It made him feel good and pretty. It was the only happiness in his life at the moment.  
One day, Artie was visiting Kurt's stepbrother to play Halo together or something like that. Artie went to look for a bathroom and he accidentally went to Kurt's room without knocking.  
"Kurt, sorry, I was looking for- What... What are you doing?"  
Kurt was sure his heart almost stopped beating. "Artie! Oh my god, close the door, close the door!"  
Kurt thought Artie would close the door AND leave the room but instead of that he wheeled into Kurt's room and closed to door behind him. Kurt didn't know what to do but sit down to his bed and wrap his arms around himself.  
"Do you- Do you want to be a girl?" Artie broke the silence asking quietly.  
Kurt shook his head. "N-No", he whispered and tried to hold his tears. He felt so ashamed. "I just... I just like to dress up as a girl sometimes."  
"Oh... So you do drag", Artie said like it was the most normal thing in the world. Kurt got some courage to look at Abrams directly.  
"Yeah", he breathed. "Doesn't it freak you out?"  
"Honestly", Artie shrugged. "No."  
Kurt bit his lip. "Please don't tell anyone."  
Artie smiled. "I won't."  
"Thank you, Artie."  
Hummel thought Artie would go away now but he was still looking at Kurt.  
"Look, I have an idea", the boy finally said and Kurt's interest woke up.  
"Tell me."  
"I'm applying for Brooklyn Filmshool if you didn't know that and we have to send them a movie of our own", Artie started. "If I would get my mom to buy you some good make-up and clothes, could I make a documentary about your drag and send it to them? I think they would appreciate it."  
Kurt wondered for a while. "I... Yeah", he said quietly. "That would actually be amazing."  
A wide smile spread across Artie's face. "Great!"  
From that on, Kurt and Artie spend a lot of time together. Not only just doing the documentary, they liked each others company too and soon became best friends. Nobody didn't get how these two got so close. Especially Finn.

\---

"You must be my lucky star", Cherry sang on the stage doing her dance in a front of big audience. She was spinning and kicking in his short pink dress showing off her pale, long legs. She was on fire and she felt amazing! The bar was full and Cherry could feel that almost every pair of eyes were on her.  
She really didn't know why, but as soon as she gets in drag and gets on the stage, all the insecurities that Kurt has just go away. She feels just so confident and beautiful. She didn't know how to do that and why he had to hide away behind make-up and wigs to feel like that but she sure knew that she wanted to feel like that as her boy-self too!  
While she sang, she looked at the men in the front row. And then her eyes landed on him. The Hair Gel! If Kurt was on stage he would probably have run away from the stage in a panic, but Kurt wasn't there. Cherry was and she was feeling more confident than ever. So, when he made an eye contact with The Hair Gel, she winked and purposely moved closer to his direction.  
Even in the flashing lights, she swore she could see The Hair Gel blushing but he never took his eyes away from Cherry. He clearly was enjoying the show. Well, everyone in the room was but Cherry didn't know why it felt so good to know that especially The Hair Gel was.  
"You may be my lucky star but I'm the luckiest by far", Cherry finished the song and waved her hand to the crowd. "Thank you", he shouted. "You were amazing audience once again! Have a lovely night."  
Drowning in applause, Cherry walked off the stage and went to his dressing room. She was about to take his make-up off, change her clothes and go home. But all she could hear was Artie's voice in her head: "Just try to find someone who you could have fun with. Someone who could help you with your insecurities!"  
Okay, she wouldn't probably find anyone who could help her with her insecurities but maybe, just maybe, she could have some fun with someone.  
"Oh, what the heck", she said to herself, kept her drag on and walked out from the dressing room and pranced into the bar. 

It's been long since Cherry has stayed around after the show. She usually just takes off her drag and goes home with Artie to watch Bachelor. It felt weird to walk into such a scene, dozens of men dancing and being drunk, but in some way, it felt great.

"Brittany, can I get a margarita?" she asked from the bartender.  
"Cherry, boo! Are you staying around?" Brittany's eyes lighted up when she saw Cherry.  
"Yeah. Artie's doing his film so I thought why not. I guess it's better than go home alone", she said and smiled as she gets her margarita. "Thanks, honey."  
"Did you sit in a pile of sugar? Cause you have a pretty sweet ass!"  
Cherry turned around and there he is. The Hair Gel.  
"Oh my God", she laughed. "You're either the biggest jerk ever or you're just very awkward and trying to be funny."  
The Hair Gel took a seat next to her. "The second one. I just don't know how to start a conversation."  
Cherry smiled a little. "I've heard 'hi' is a pretty good start."  
"Hi", the man smiled.  
"Hi."  
"I'm Blaine."  
"Nice to meet you, Blaine. I'm a zombie, can I eat you out", Cherry said smirking.  
"Okay, now you're just using bad pick up lines and mocking me", Blaine laughed.  
"Exactly", she took a sip from her margarita. "You know, this could be our thing. Bad pick up lines."  
"We've been talking like five minutes and we already have a thing", Blaine raised his eyebrow.  
"What can I say, a match made in heaven", Cherry winked. "Hey Brittany, margarita for my friend right there, thanks."  
Cherry knew this was going to be a great night. 

\---

Blaine couldn't believe it. He was talking to most gorgeous drag queen he has ever met. Actually, Cherry was the only drag queen he had ever met but he was sure she'll be the most gorgeous one he's ever going to meet. She wasn't only gorgeous. She was funny, clever, sassy... He didn't even notice that he had been talking to her for two hours before Cherry checked her phone.  
"Oh shit, it's late", she said biting her lip. "I have to get up early tomorrow, I have this thing."  
"Oh, okay", Blaine nodded. He was sad. He didn't want that night to end. "Can I... Can I get your number?"  
"Oh", Cherry said and Blaine could swear he saw a little bit of... Fear? Misbelieve? Something like that in her eyes. "Yeah, sure."  
Blaine gave his phone to Cherry, who added her phone number to the contact list.  
"I guess I'll hear from you later", she said as she got up.  
"You will."


End file.
